The Truth About Alyson
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Simon and Brittany have been married for nine years and have one daughter named Alyson. Things are going well until Alyson falls ill. To save her only child Brittany will have to reveal a secret that could tear the Seville family apart.
1. Liquid Courage

**first things first i can not take full credit for this story. thanks siah1 for the idea!**

**Chaper One: After having a fight with Eleanor, a very drunk Alvin shows up on Brittany's doorstep. What could he possably want?**

**000000**

Brittany Miller sat in her living room taking another look at the to-do list she had made. "The wedding is only six weeks away and I still have so much to do." She sighed. "It seems like only yesterday Simon asked me to marry him."

_*flashback*_

_"Thanks, Simon. I had a really great great time tonight," said Brittany, as Simon walked her to the front door of her house._

_"The nights not over yet," said Simon with a smile. He guided Brittany to the porch swing so she could sit down. Simon got down on one knee in front of Brittany. "Darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"Simon," gasped Brittany, as her boyfriend pulled a small velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring._

_"Brittany Miller, will you marry me?"_

_Brittany cupped her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing. She nodded 'yes' through her tears as Simon slid the ring onto her finger._

_*end flashback*_

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on the front door. "Who the heck would be visiting me at this hour?" she complained as she ran to the door. When she opened it the strong smell of whiskey almost knocked her down. She glared at the chipmunk standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Alvin?"

"Hey, Brittany," chuckled Alvin. He stumbbled backwards a bit, but managed to keep his balance by leaning against the door post.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're drunk!"

"No. I'm not!" slurred Alvin in a very defensive tone.

"What are you doing here?"

Alvin pointed his finger in Brittany's general direction. "Your sister kicked me outta of my own house. Can you believe that?"

"Well, if my husband came home to me as drunk as you are now I'd kick him out too."

"She didn't kick me out cause m'drunk. M'drunk cause she ki...kicked me out," slurred Alvin. "Now, are you gonna let me in?"

Brittany sighed and stepped back so Alvin could come in. She noticed his car was in her yard. "Don't tell me you drove yourself here."

"Brittany, I am 25-years-old. I know how t'drive," Alvin stumbled on into the house. He almost fell twice on his way to Brittany's couch. He laughed at himself.

Brittany however, wasn't amused. "Alvin, you're too drunk to stand up, let alone drive. You could have been killed!"

"Aw, Britt! I didn't know you cared so much."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you! Elle kicked me out."

_"I know I'm gonna regret this," _thought Brittany. "Why did Eleanor kick you out?"

"I don't know. Elle's been reeeeeeeeeeeal testy lately. Everything I say is wrong! I don't think she loves me anymore."

"Of course she does," said Brittany. "She's always telling me and Jeanette you're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"She d...doesn't mean it," said Alvin.

"Yes, she does," said Brittany. "You and Eleanor belong together."

"I'm not sure I want us to," said Alvin.

"What do you mean?"

"I miss you, Brittany. I want you back."

"Alvin, you're married to my little sister. I'm engaged to your brother. It's a little late..."

Alvin grabbed Brittany and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He reached his hand up her shirt. "Baby, I need you. I need you bad."

"No, Alvin I..." Brittany couldn't finish her sentence.

Alvin forced his tounge into Brittany's mouth. He smiled when he felt Brittany go limp in his arms. Knowing she had yielded to him, Alvin forced her back onto the couch and made love to her.

**000 the next morning 000**

When Alvin finally woke up it was almost noon. His head was pounding and he couldn't remeber anything beyond ordering a sixth shot of whiskey the night before. He slowly opened his eyes and realised he was on Brittany's couch in nothing but his boxers. "How the heck did I get here?"

Brittany came in to the living room holding a cup of coffee in each hand. "Oh, good you're up."

Alvin tried to sit up. He placed his hand over his aching head. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No," moaned Alvin. "Would you mind telling me?"

"You were so drunk you couldn't even stand up, so I let you sleep on my couch."

"Eleanor's going to kill me," said Alvin. His cell phone started to ring. "That's probably her now. Hello,...Hey Elle...What?...Seriously? Sweetheart, that's wonderful. Of course I'm happy...Yes, I'll come home...Oh, I crashed at a friend's house...I love you too...Bye."

"What was that about?" asked Brittany.

Alvin smiled. Tears of joy formed in his eyes. "Eleanor's pregnant."

"That...that's wonderful," said Brittany. "Congratulations."

"Hey, Britt can I use your shower? I don't want to go home smelling like a bar."

"Sure. I washed your clothes while you were asleep."

"Thanks Brittany. You're a really good friend."

Brittany sighed as he watched Alvin walk up the stairs. _"I was more than a good friend last night."_

**000 three months later 000**

Alvin went back to Eleanor, and Brittany and Simon got married. Not long into her marriage Brittany thought she might be pregnant and took a home test. It was positive. She went to the doctor to comfirm it.

"Congratulations Mrs. Seville," said the ultra sound nurse.

"Thank you," said Brittany. "How far a long am I?"

"Four months. Eighteen weeks exactly," replied the nurse. "You're already showing a little."

Brittany's eyes widened._ "That can't be right. Simon and I haven't been married that long. I didnt have sex with him until our wedding night."_ Suddenly her mind went back to that night Alvin had come by._ "Oh, my God...This is Alvin's baby."_

**00000**

**so what do you think? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. The First Day

**Hey, ya'll. Sorry it's taken so long. I've had MAJOR writer's block.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: It has been nine years since the events in chapter one took place. Brittany didn't tell Alvin that the baby was really his. Eleanor gave birth to a set of twins Jonathan Mitchell and Sarah Margaret. One month later Alyson Kathleen was born. In the years that followed Alvin and Eleanor had three more children. **

**When Alyson was 3-years-old, Simon and Brittany decided to have another baby. They were unsuccessful. Turns out Simon can't father children. Simon didn't question this. He just assumed Alyson's conception was a miracle.**

**Jeanette and Theodore got married and are expecting their first child.**

**Everyone has gone on with their lives like nothing ever happened. Maybe that's because no one knows what happened.**

**Chapter Two: Maggie, Mitchell, and Alyson get ready for their first day of 4th grade. **

**000000**

Alvin sighed as his 6-month-old daughter, Charity, flung a spoonful of apple sause in his face. he rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. He was having a rough morning. First of all, he had a massive headache. It stormed last night which meant all five children had to make sure Alvin and Eleanor were safe by sleeping in their room. Alvin was going to go sleep on the couch, but his younger daughters wouldn't let him. He wound up using the night stand as a pillow.

"Good Morning, Father," said 3-year-old Stacey, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a princess costume over her pajama's and a plasic crown on her head. Her long blonde hair was up in two pig tails, like her mother use to wear. She was a proper little princess. At least, that's what Alvin told her.

"Good morning, Your Highness," said Alvin. He winced as Charity flung yet another spoonful of apple sauce in his face. "Not again...ELEANOR! Come here. See if you can't get Charity to eat."

The littte chipette giggled as Eleanor entered the room. "Mommy!"

Eleanor smiled at her youngest child and sat down in front of her. "Charity...Sweetie, will you please eat you apple sause?"

Charity shook her head. "I don't wike apple sause."

"You liked it yesterday," grumbled Alvin, wipping the food off of his face.

"Will you at least try it for Mommy?" asked Eleanor.

Charity nodded and opened her mouth.

As Eleanor fed Charity, her three oldest children came into the kitchen.

"For the last time, Maggie, Eli Manning is a better QB than Petyon," said 9-year-old Mitchell. He ajusted the green baseball cap on his head.

"Is not," said Maggie, his twin sister. She was younger that him, by two minutes and forty-one seconds. He won't let her forget it. "Peyton is a way better quater back!"

"It's only the pre-season and already they're arguing," complained 6-year-old Vivian. She sat down at the table and sighed. "Maggie and Mitchel take the fun out of football season. They turn every game into World War Three!"

"Well, then let's settle this before it gets any worse. It's a simple argument really," said Alvin. "Maggie is right."

Maggie stuck her tounge out at Mitchel, only to have him pull her blonde pony tail.

"I beg to differ, Sweetheart. My son is right," said Eleanor. She didn't even look away form Charity, but Alvin could tell she was smirking.

Mitchel stuck his tounge out at Maggie.

"Oh, you think so," said Alvin.

"No, I know so," said Eleanor turning to face her husband. "Eli plays a better game."

"I'm sorry, Darling, but you're wrong."

"Dad, isn't it time to walk to the bus stop?" asked Vivian, stopping the argument before it got worse.

Alvin smiled. "Alright lets go. Stace, do you want to walk with us?"

Stacy nodded and followed her older sibblings to the door. "Wait for me!"

Alvin smiled at Eleanor. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Peyton is better."

Eleanor smiled at watched her husband and children leave. She turned back to Charily. "We'll we both know Eli is the best."

**000 at Alyson's house 000**

"Come on, Alyson," said Brittany, gently shaking her daughter. "It's time to get ready for school."

"No, Mom," moaned Alyson. "Five more minutes."

"I've given you ten extra minutes," said Brittany. She patted Alyson's back. "Come on."

Alyson rolled over. "Do I have to go today. I don't feel well."

"Oh, you're just nervous about your first day. Once you see your cousins and friends you'll feel better," said Brittany. She left Alyson to get ready.

Alyson sighed and got out of bed. She put on her favorite red sundress and went down stairs. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Sweetpea," said Simon, stroking Alyson's hair. "Are you excited about 4th grade?"

"Sort of. We'll actually change classes now," said Alyson. "I guess I'll just have to get use to it."

"You will," said Simon. "You know, I met your Mom when I was your age."

"Really?" asked Alyson.

"We were only friends then. We didn't start dating until our senior year of college," said Brittany.

"Tell me about when I was born," said Alyson.

"We hadn't been married long when we found out we were having you," said Simon. "And you were born about a month early."

"Really?" asked Alyson. He bright blue eyes brightened.

"And we were so happy," said Brittany.

Simon smiled at his wife and daughter. He looked at his watch. "Hey, Aly, it's time to meet your cousins at the bus stop."

"O.k., Daddy," said Alyson. She hugged Brittany good-bye and followed Simon out the door and down the street to the bus stop.

**000 at the bus stop 000**

When Simon and Alyson arrived at the bus stop, Alvin and Alyson were standing waiting for them. Vivian and Stacey were playing tag and Mitchell was lying on the ground, enjoying his last few minutes of freedom.

"Hi, AlyKat," said Maggie. She gave her cousin a hug.

"Hi, Maggs," said Alyson, hugging back.

While their father's talked Maggie and Alyson shared their secret handshake and talked.

"Are you o.k., Aly?" asked Maggie.

"I don't feel well. Mom, says I'm probably just nervous about school," said Alyson.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. Are you?"

"A little," said Maggie. "But I know things are going to be great."

"What if they split us up?" asked Alyson. "We've always been in the same class."

"Well, then we'll just have a talk with Principal Talbot."

Alyson smiled. She saw the bus coming. "Oh, great."

"Here we go," said Maggie.

The young chipmunk and chipettes piled on to the bus and headed for school. They had no idea what was about to happen.

**000000**

**sorry it's not very good. I promise it will get better. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Coming Clean

**Fun Fact : If you didn't know. I got the idea for Maggie and Mitchell's names from Margaret Mitchell, who wrote the book **_**Gone With The Wind.**_

**Chapter 3. Maggie and Mitchell get the scare of their life. Brittany faces a reality she's avoided for the past nine years.**

**000000**

"Finally!" said Mitchell as the classes ran outside for recess. "I thought it would never end."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's only been a few hours, Mitchell."

"Longest hours of my life!"

Maggie sighed. She noticed Alyson was holding her stomach. "Al, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine," said Alyson weakly.

"Are you sure?" asked Mitchell. "I could run get the nurse for you."

"I'm fine," said Alyson. She managed to smile. "Come on. Let's go play."

The three ran off. They grabbed a discarded ball a began bouncing it back and forth. After a little while Alyson started to look pale.

"Aly, let me go get the nurse," said Maggie.

"No..no. I'm fine," said Alyson.

"Mabe if we move in the shade you'll feel better," suggested Mitchell.

They moved under the big oak tree at the edge of the playground and began throwing the ball back and forth. Suddenly, Alyson began to sway and fainted.

"Alyson!" shrieked Maggie. She rushed to her cousin's side as Mitchell ran to get the nurse. Maggie gently shook Alyson. "Aly...AlyKat...Wake up."

Alyson started shaking and making a moaning noise. From Maggie's view, it looked like Alyson was possessed.

A few minutes later Mitchell came back with the nurse. After taking one look at Alyson she told Mitchell to get the principal and have him call 911. Alyson needed to go to the hospital.

**000000**

Brittany was terrified when she got the call from the school. She and Simon rushed to the hospital. Alvin and Elenaor left Charity and Stacey with their neighbors and headed to the hospital. Jeanette, Theodore, and all three of Alyson's grandparents rushed to be by her side.

"Dad," said Vivian, laying head on Alvin's chest. "Is Alyson o.k.."

"I'm sure she's fine, Sweetheart," said Alvin. "The doctors are very smart. They know what to do."

Theodore came over and sat down next to Alvin and Vivian He pulled his niece into his lap. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's walk down to the gift shop. Maybe we can find a get well present for Alyson."

Vivian sniffed and nodded. She and Theodore walked hand in hand down the hall and around the corner.

Jeanette watched them. She rubbed her bulging belly. _"Theodore's going to make a great father."_

Soon the doctor came out and asked to speak to Simon and Brittany.

"Is my little girl going to be alright?" asked Simon. This was the most scared he'd been in his entire life.

"After testing her we've discovered your daugter has a rare tissue disease called J. Odom's Syndrome. It was recently diagnosed by Dr. Jeanette Odom in London. There have only been six known cases in the world."

"Is it cureable?" asked Brittany.

"It is.," said the doctor. "We take tissue and bone marrow from the biological father to create a treatment. It is a very difficult process, but it has a 90% chance of success."

"When can you do this?" asked Simon.

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Can we go in and see our daughter?" asked Simon.

"She's sleeping right now, but you can go in."

Before Simon entered the room, Brittany pulled him to the side. Simon could tell she was upset. "What's wrong, Brittany? Alyson is going to be fine. Tomorrow I..."

"Oh, Simon," sighed Brittany. "I should have told you this a long time ago."

**000000**

**so there it is. sorry it's so short. Alyson disease is fictional. the doctor that diagnosed it is named in memory of Ms. Jeanette Odom (a lady in my church who recently died). i promise the next chapter will be better. REVIEW! be honest, but nice. my birthday is tomorrow (july 24) so be extra nice!**


	4. Sorry Isn't Good Enough

**Chapter 4. Brittany tells Alvin the truth about Alyson. Alvin tells Eleanor. Out of anger Simon does something that could jeopardise both Alvin and Alyson's lives.**

**000000**

"Brittany, what's wrong?" asked Simon. "What is it?"

Brittany sighed. "First of all, you need to know that I love you, and I don't want to hurt you."

Simon looked deep into Brittany's eyes. He knew that what she was about to say would hurt him, he just didn't count on how deep it would cut.

Brittany continued. "It was a few weeks before our wedding. I was at home alone, of course, and Alvin stopped by. He was very, very drunk and I didn't want him driving, so I let him come in. He was upset because he'd had a fight Eleanor. He told me he was still in love with me and he kissed me. One thing led to another and...and I had sex with him."

Simon stood silent through out Brittany's story. Finally he said. "Why are you telling me this."

"Because, Alyson was not born early. In fact, she was a week late." Brittany took a deep breath and calmly continued. "Simon, Alyson is Alvin's daughter."

Simon's eyes were filled with hurt and anger. He raised his hand to hit Brittany, but stopped himself. He left the hospital obviously upset and angry.

Alvin watched as Simon stormed out of the hospital. He asumed something was very wrong with Alyson. He saw Brittany crying and went to her. "Britt, what's wrong? Is Alyson alright?"

Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes. "Alyson is going to be fine. There's a...a process that can be done to help her, but..."

"But what? Is there something I can do?"

Brittany sighed. "Will you take a walk with me? We need to talk."

Alvin could tell what ever she needed to talk to him about was important and couldn't wait. "Alright."

Brittany and Alvin walked up the hall and back. She told him all about that night nine years ago. How he came to her house drunk and had sex with her. "It wasn't rape at all! I consented. I don't know why, but I consented."

Alvin sighed. "So, Al...Alyson's my daughter."

Brittany nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I was hoping I'd never have to."

Alvin sank down in a nearby chair. "Are you positive."

"Yes," said Brittany. "We've never told anyone, but Simon found out six years ago that he's unable to father children."

"Did you tell him the truth then?"

"No. He just assumed that Alyson was a miracle."

"Does he even know?"

Brittany nodded. "I told him just now."

_"So that's why he stormed out!" _thought Alvin. "Why did you choose now to tell us?"

"Because Alyson needs you," sighed Brittany. "Alyson has a rare tissue disease. The cure for it requires that her biological father donate tissue and bone marrow."

"When can this be done?"

"You mean, you're going to do it?"

"I love Alyson. I'd do anything for her...just like I would my other children."

Brittany's eyes swelled with tears. She hugged Alvin. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I just hope Eleanor is," said Alvin.

**000 at Alvin and Eleanor's house 000**

Alvin decided it was best to wait until they were home to tell Eleanor. They were just finishing dinner.

"Dad, can we go visit Alyson tomorrow?" asked Vivian.

Alvin nodded. "Aunt Brittany needs my help with something so we'll go visit her before school."

"What does Brittany need your help with?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin paused for a moment. He looked at the kids. "It's getting late, guys. Go get ready for bed."

The kids put their plates in the sink and bounded up the stairs.

"Alvin, what does Brittany need your help list?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "It's a long story. Get Charity ready for bed, and when you come back down I'll tell you."

It didn't take Eleanor long to get their youngest child ready for bed. She came back to the kitchen and found Alvin sitting at the table. "Can we talk now?"

Alvin motioned for Eleanor to sit down with him. He wasn't sure how to say this. "Elle, d...do you remember how much I use to drink when we first got married?"

Eleanor thought this was a strange question. "Yes, I remember very well. It was to the point that I'd considered leaving you."

"I didn't know that," said Alvin.

"I wouldn't have though," said Eleanor. "I love you too much."

Alvin smiled. "If it wasn't for the twins I'd probably still be drinking."

"Thank God for them," said Eleanor. She reached for Alvin's hand and smiled.

"Do you remember when you called me to tell me you were pregnant with them?"

Eleanor nodded. "What's this about?"

"The night before we had a fight and you kicked me out, remember?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, like I usually did when we were fighting, I went out and got wasted. The next thing I remember is waking up on Brittany's couch."

"You told me you stayed with a friend. You never said it was Brittany."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Alvin. He stopped and gathered his courage. "El, Alyson is my daughter."

"What?" gasped Eleanor.

"That night...I don't remember it, but apparently Brittany and I had sex, and Alyson..."

"How do you know Brittany isn't lying?"

"Because Alyson has this rare sickness and the cure involves the biological father."

Eleanor sat there silent for a minute taking it all in. The silence was almost unnerving.

"Elle, I'm..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eleanor got up to answer it. She was shocked to see Simon there. He was obviously drunk. "Si, wha..."

Before Eleanor could finish Simon kissed her. Eleanor pulled away and slapped him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, Elle," slurred Simon. He tried to pulled Eleanor closer to him. "I let your husband have sex with my wife. It's only fair that Alvin return the favor."

Eleanor squirmed away from Simon. "Alvin!"

Alvin came running into the living room. "Elle, what's...Simon?"

"Hey, big brother," laughed Simon. "I was just..."

"You were just leaving," said Eleanor.

"But Elle, don't you want to have sex with me?" asked Simon. He sounded disappointed.

Alvin felt anger rising inside of him, but decided to remain calm. He pushed Eleanor behind him. "Simon, I think you'd better go."

"No! I need to talk to you," said Simon. He glared at Alvin.

"Not now," said Alvin. "You're too drunk to be reasoned with, and my kids are upstairs."

"Don't forget the one in the hospital," said Simon. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You ruined my life. All this years...Alyson...it's all been a lie."

"Elle, why don't you go upstairs," said Alvin. "Make sure the kids don't come back down."

"Alright, Alvin. Call me if you need me," said Eleanor. She kissed Alvin on the cheek and went upstairs.

Alvin turned to Simon. "I really think you should go home. You can come back when you're sober. We'll talk then."

"No! We'll talk now."

"No, Simon. I'll drive you home, just let me get my keys," said Alvin. He went into the kitchen and Simon followed him. When Alvin turned around he saw Simon had a knife in his hand. "Simon, what..."

"I said I need to talk to you and you're going to listen," said Simon.

"Alright," said Alvin. "Just put down the knife."

Simon had started crying again. "You ruined my life. You're my brother, Alvin. How could you have done this to me?"

"Simon, I'm sorry," said Alvin.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Simon lunged at Alvin and the brothers began to struggle for the knife.

Eleanor heard them and came running down stairs. Alvin told her to stay back, so she reluctantly did.

"Simon, drop the knife!" demanded Alvin.

They brother's continued to struggle for the knife. Finally Simon broke free and stabbed Alvin in the stomach. Alvin fell to his knees. Simon turned and headed towards Eleanor. Eleanor ran. She grabbed a frying pan sitting on the counter and hit Simon with it, knocking him out. She ran to Alvin and Maggie came down stairs.

"Mom, what's..."

"Call 911, Sweetie. Hurry!" said Eleanor. She looked down at Alvin. She pressed her hand over his wound to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me, Alvin."

"I'm sorry, Elle," whispered Alvin. At this point he lost consciousness.

**000000**

**is Alvin going to be alright? you'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. When It Rains

**Chapter Five: The Seville family learns there's truth to the saying "when it rains it pours". Can some good come out of this?**

**000000**

The police came and arrested Simon. Eleanor tried to remain calm trough it all, but almost broke down as the paramedics put Alvin into the ambulance. She turned to Mitchell and Maggie who had come outside. "Now, you two are in charge until Uncle Theodore and Aunt Jeanette get here. They're on their way now."

"O.k., Mom." said Mitchell.

"And try to stay calm for your sisters," said Eleanor. "Remember, they don't know about Dad, yet."

"We will, Mom," said Maggie

Eleanor hugged her two oldest children good-bye and got into the ambulance with Alvin. Maggie and Mitchell went back inside.

"What's going on?" asked Vivian, coming down the stairs.

Stacey was at her heels. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"And what were all the sirens about?" asked Vivian.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. Umm...Mom and Dad just had to go some place for a little bit, but they'll be back soon," said Maggie.

Vivian and Stacey gave their older sister an I-don't-believe-you look. Mitchell quickly stepped in. "Come on. While they're gone we can have cookies!"

Maggie led the way into the kitchen. She noticed some of Alvin's blood was still on the floor. She stopped her sibblings. She turned to face them. "Why don't we eat in our rooms?"

"But Mommy and Daddy won't let us," said Stacey.

"But Mommy and Daddy aren't here right now," said Maggie. She tried to smile. "Go to Mommy and Daddy's room. Mitch and I will get the cookies."

"And gummy worms!" demanded Vivan.

Maggie sighed as her sisters left.

"What's wrong, Maggs?" asked Mitchell.

Maggie grabbed Mitchell's arm and led him into the kitchen. She pointed to the blood. "I couldn't let them see this."

Mitchell just stood there for a moment. The reality of what happened set in. "Oh..."

"I know," said Maggie.

"Should we clean it up?" asked Mitchell.

"I don't know," said Maggie. "We'd better wait."

Mitchell and Maggie got what they needed and headed upstairs.

"Do you think we have enough junk?" asked Mitchell

"How can you be so calm, Mitchell?" asked Maggie. "I'm worried about Dad. What happened that Uncle Simon would want to hurt him."

"I don't know," said Mitchell. "Maybe he's just upset about Alyson."

Maggie sighed. "Things are just so bad for our family now."

"Let's not think about that now. Remember what Mom said."

Maggie nodded and went into her parents room. Vivian and Stacey were jumping up and down on the bed having a pillow fight.

"Food's here!" said Vivian jumping off the bed.

Stacey followed her. "Weeee!"

Before they could eat, there was a knock at the door. Maggie went to answer it. She looked out the window and was surprised to see Dave standing there. She opened the door. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hey, Maggie," said Dave. He stepped inside the house.

Maggie closed the door. "I thought Aunt Jen and Uncle Theo were coming to watch us."

"They were," said Dave. "But when they were getting ready to leave Jeanette went into labor."

"At least one good thing happened today," said Maggie. She blinked back tears thinking about her father and cousin.

Dave pulled his oldest granddaughter into a hug. "Everything's gonna be alright, Maggie. I promise."

Maggie smiled and hugged back. "We'd better get upstairs before Vivian and Stacey drive Mitchell insane."

**000 at the hospital 000**

Eleanor sat in the waiting room of the ER. She prayed and cried while Alvin was in surgery.

"Elle?"

Eleanor looked up and saw Brittany standing there.

Brittany smiled and sat down next to Eleanor. "Something told me to come down here. What's wrong?"

"Your husband came over to our house tonight. He was drunk and...He stabbed Alvin."

"Oh, my God! Is Alvin alright"

"He's in surgery now."

Brittany placed her hand over her chest. "Oh, my God. W...why would Simon do this?"

"He was angry...about Alyson being Alvin's daughter."

"So, you know too?"

"Alvin was telling me when Simon came over."

"Eleanor, I'm so sorry. Alvin was wasted when he came over that night and..."

"I know. It's o.k.. I forgive you and Alvin. I love you both too much, and there's a lot more important things to focus on right now."

Brittany smiled and hugged her baby sister. "Thank you."

"How's Alyson?" asked Eleanor.

"She's sleeping," said Brittany. "She wants to see her cousins. I told her maybe tomorrow."

"I think that can be arranged ," said Eleanor.

Soon the doctor came out from the back. "Eleanor Seville?"

Eleanor stood up. "Y...yes."

"Your husband is in stable condition. We're going to move him into a room," said the doctor. "You're very blessed. We almost lost him."

Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You can go the the recovery room to see him now. "

Eleanor flowed the doctor into the recovery room. Brittany went back to Alyson's room.

**000 back at Alvin and Eleanor's house 000**

Dave had finally got his younger grandchildren to go to sleep. Mitchell and Maggie were the only ones up. Theodore had just called called to tell them Jeanette had given birth to a healthy baby girl they named Jessica Anne.

"Once again I'm the only grandson," sighed Mitchell.

"Well, I'm glad Aunt Jeanette had a girl," said Maggie, with a smile.

"Alright, it's time for you two to go to bed," said Dave.

"But you promised we could stay up until Mom called about Dad," said Maggie.

Dave sighed. "Ten more minutes."

The twins smiled. Dave was a loving grandfather and let them stay up and extra five minutes. Just as Maggie and Mitchell were heading to bed the phone rang. The twins rushed back to Dave.

Dave answered the phone. "Hello?...Hi, Eleanor...Oh, good...Yeah, I'll bring the kids by tomorrow...Bye."

"What did she say?" asked Mittchel.

"Is Dad alright?" asked Maggie.

"Your dad is fine. Your mom is going to spend the night with him at the hospital, and I'll take you to see him tomorrow," reported Dave.

"Good," said Maggie. "Now we can go to sleep."

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. To Tell The Truth

**Chapter Six : Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor decide what to to to keep the truth from the media. Simon wakes up confused in a prison cell.**

**000000**

After Alvin woke up from the anistesia and was moved into his room he only had one question for his doctor. "Dr. McKnight, I'm suppose to donate tissue and bone marrow to my daughter. Am I well enough to that?"

"Your body needs time to rest. We'll evaluate you in a few days and see," replied the doctor.

Alvin sighed. He was unsure how long Alyson could hold out. Soon Eleanor came in. Alvin smiled at his wife. "Elle, you're alright! I was so worried Simon had hurt you too."

"I'm alright? Alvin, I was more worried about you," said Eleanor.

"Where are the kids?" asked Alvin. "Simon didn't..."

"No, they're fine," asured Eleanor. She smiled. "I had called Jeanette and Theodore to watch them, but Jeanette went into labor, so..."

"She did?"

"Now she and Theodore have a healthy baby girl," said Eleanor.

"That's good...wait who's watching the kids?"

"Theodore called Dave and went to our house to watch them."

"That's good," said Alvin. "I bet they broke into the gummy worms."

Eleanor laughed. She blinked back tears. "Oh, Alvin. I thought I'd lost you."

"You'd probibly be better off without me," said Alvin.

"Don't talk like that! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can I come in?" asked Brittany from the open door. "Theodore walked down to tell me about Jeanette. He's watching Alyson for me. I thought this would be the perfect time for us to talk. We have a big decision to make concerning Alyson."

Alvin sighed. "There's no way to settle this quietly is there?"

Brittany closed the door behind her. "No, I guess not. I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Eleanor. She glanced down at Alvin. "He has just as much to do with it."

"But I kept it a secret for so long! Maybe if I had said something..." Brittany sighed.

"It's o.k., Brittany," said Alvin. "There's no use bringing up the past. Right now we have to focus on Alyson."

"We also need to decide what and if we're going to tell the other kids," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "We have to tell them. I can't lie to my own flesh and blood."

"How then?" asked Eleanor. "Stacey and Vivian are far to young to understand this."

"I...I don't know," said Alvin.

"We also need to discuss the little matter about Simon. He's angry and he's not going to keep his mouth shut," said Brittany.

"He's in prison now, but he won't be for long," said Eleanor. She looked at Brittany. "Are you going to bail him out?"

"Heck no!" said Brittany. "I don't want him any where near me. If he did that to Alvin...Oh, I can only imagine what he'd do to me."

"Well, I think we need to settle this out of court," said Alvin. "If this goes to trial Simon will tell the truth about what happened. The media will find out and...I don't know what we'll do if that happens."

"I'd rather our children find out about this from us than from the media," said Eleanor.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" asked Alvin.

"Dave is bringing them to visit tomorrow,:" said Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. "I should get back to Alyson."

"Brittany, it might be another day or two before I'm able to donate to Alyson."

"I understand," said Brittany. "I still can't believe Simon did this to you."

"He was angry," said Alvin.

"That's still no escuse," said Brittany. "He deserves to be where he is now."

Alvin closed his eyes for a moment. "Brittany, I know you're angry and you probably don't want to this, but I think you should go see Simon."

"Alvin, I..."

"Please, Brittany. Elle can go down and sit with Alyson. I'm a grown man. I'll be fine here by myself."

Brittany looked at Eleanor. "Would you?"

"Of course. If you go, I think you should wait until tomorrow. Give Simon time to get sober, so he can talk," said Eleanor. She hugged Brittany. "I think you could use some sleep too."

Brittany sighed and nodded. She went back to Alyson's room to take a nap.

**000 the next morning at the county jail 000**

Simon stirred away. His head was pounding and his mouth was as dry as cotton. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" asked a female voice.

Simon looked up. "Brittany?"

"You didn't answer my question," said Brittany.

Simon sighed. "I remember getting wasted. Other than that I..."

"You stabbed Alvin!"

"What? No, I couldn't have," said Simon.

"You did. That's why you're here."

Simon looked around. He was shocked when he realised where he was.

"How could you?" asked Brittany tearfully. "If Alvin would have died so would Alyson. Don't you still care about her?"

"Why should I?" asked Simon. "She's not my daughter."

Brittany looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I kept that from you."

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Brittany. You've hurt me. I want a devorice."

Brittany blinked. She didn't expect this. "Simon..."

"Excuse me miss," said the police officer. "Your visit time is up. Oh, and Mr. Seville, you're free to go."

"What?" asked Simon and Brittany in unison.

"Your brother called earlier. He payed your bail, and explained in was just an accident and his wife over reacted," said the officer.

Brittany was shocked. "But it's..."

"Look, lady. I don't believe it either, but there's nothing we can do," said the officer.

Brittany and Simon walked outside. Simon turned to Brittany and said, "Can I catch a ride?"

"No!" snapped Brittany. "You don't deserve to ride with me. You don't deserve the mercy Alvin is showing you either."

"Well, I think he owes me something. I have been raising his daughter for the past nine years," smirked Simon.

Brittany slapped Simon and got into her car. Simon walked off to catch a cab.

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Reason And Reality

**Chapter Seven : Alvin and Brittany tell the children the truth.**

**000000**

"Daddy," said Stacey, running into Alvin's hospital room.

"Hey, Princess," said Alvin. He pulled Stacey onto the bed with him.

Dave came in a few seconds later. "She couldn't wait to see you."

"Hey, Dave," said Alvin. "Where are my other kids?"

"They're visiting Alyson," said Dave.

Alvin sighed. He looked back at Stacey and smiled. "Did you have fun with Grandpa?"

Stacey nodded. She smiled and whispered. "Mitchell gave us gummy worms."

Alvin chuckled and whispered back. "He did?"

"I had nothing to do with that," said Dave. "I walked in five minutes too late."

Alvin smiled. "I guess I can understand. I mean, you wouldn't believe the stuff we did when you...So, the twins and Viv are with Alyson?"

Dave smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but it could be worse."

"Brittany told me what you did for Simon."

"Well, as many times as he's helped me get out of trouble it was the least I could do."

"She also told be why he did what he did."

Alvin sighed. "And..."

"And I think I agree with you. It's best for you to tell the children now, before some stupid reporter does."

"I suppose we should go now," said Alvin. He slowly slid out of bed wincing iin pain as he did. "Dave, push that wheelchair over here."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" asked Stacey.

Alvin smiled weakly. "To see your sister."

**000 in Alyson's room 000**

Brittany and Eleanor sat in the corner of the room talking. Charity sat with them cooing at the strange room she was in. Mitchell, Maggie, and Vivian sat oon the edge of the bed where Alsyon was laying."

"How was school today?" asked Alyson, as she looked at the gittery 'get well' cards her cousins and friends had made her.

"Boring," said Mitchell.

"All of our teachers asked about you," said Maggie. "They're really worried about you."

"So are we," said Vivian.

"I'm going to be fine. I just wish my Daddy would come see me," said Alyson.

A few seconds later Alvin, Dave, and Stacey entered the room. Alvin smiled. "How are you feeling, Alyson?"

"Fine, Uncle Alvin," said Alyson. "How are you? Maggie and Mitchell told me you were in here too."

"I'm better just a little sore," said Alvin. He looked over at Eleanor and Brittany.

Brittany stood up. "Alyson there's something we want to tell you."

"Something we need to tell all of you," said Eleanor. She handed Charity to Dave. "Stacey why don't you and Grandpa go see you're new cousin."

"O.k., Mommy," said Stacey.

When Dave and the youngest girls had gone, Maggie said. "Dad, is something wrong."

"No, Sweetheart," said Alvin. "This is just very important. You four are old enough to understand, but they may not."

Brittany held back her tears and looked at Alyson. "Aly, your...Simon is not really your father. Uncle Alvin is."

"What?" asked Alyson. She sounded breathless.

Mitchell, Maggie, and Vivian sat silent.

Alvin took a deep breath. "You have to understand I had a lot of problems in my life when this happened. I was an alcoholic and Elle and I were having problems in our marriage."

"Really?" asked Alyson.

"Yes, this was just before Simon and I got married," said Brittany. "Alvin was very drunk the night he came over to my house. He told me he'd had a fight with Eleanor and he didn't think they were really in love anymore...but of course they do love each other. Any way one thing led to another and...well here you are Alyson."

"So, Alyson and I are sisters?" asked Maggie.

"That's right," said Alvin.

"Why have you waited so long to tell us?" asked Mitchell.

"Alyson's operation requires that her father...her biological father donate tissue and bone marrow," said Brittany. "I knew that I had to tell Alvin to save you."

Alyson looked at Alvin. "What do I call you now?"

"If you don't wan to call be Dad, you can still call me Uncle Alvin," said Alvin. "It doesn't matter."

Alyson looked at Brittany. "What does D...ur...Simon think about this."

"He's very angry," said Brittany.

"He's the reason I'm in the hospital," said Alvin. "He stabbed me."

"What?" asked Alyson. She was in disbelief. "Why...why would he do something like that?"

"Like your mom said, he's just very angry," said Alvin.

Alyson sighed. She looked at her former cousins and managed to smile.

Alvin looked back and realised Eleanor had left the room. "Where did Elle go?"

"I don't know," said Brittany.

Alvin rolled his wheelchair into the hall. He found Eleanor standing outside crying. "Elle, what's wrong."

"When have I ever given you a reason to think I don't love you?" asked Eleanor.

"Oh, Elle," sighed Alvin. "I was drunk! I don't even remember saying that."

"But you did."

"Elle, I'm sorry. I know you love me," said Alvin. He reached for Eleanor's hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"No, Alvin. I don't," said Eleanor. "In fact, the more I think about this situation the more I wonder if you've ever loved me."

"Elle..."

"I just need some time to think," said Eleanor. "I'm going to take my children and go home."

Eleanor went back in the hospital room and told Maggie, Mitchell, and Vivian that they were leaving. She got Stacey and Charity from Dave and went home.

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. For The One I Love

**Chapter Eight : After a few days of waiting Alyson is able to have her operation. Alvin tries to get Eleanor back. Simon makes a life changing decision.**

**000000**

"Mom, is this going to hurt?" asked Alyson as the nurses preped her for surgery.

"You'll be asleep, so you won't feel anything," said Brittany.

Alyson sighed. "I'm scared."

"Oh, don't be. God has his bravest angels watching you," said Brittany. She held back her tears and stroked Alyson's long auburn hair.

"Miss Alyson, are you ready to go?" asked one of the nurses.

"Wait!" cried Alyson. "Where's Uncle...Dad. He promised he'd be here."

Brittany sighed. "He called me this morning and said he might not make it in time."

"Oh," said Alyson weakly. "Mom, am I the reason Aunt Eleanor is mad at Dad?"

Before Brittany could answer, Alvin came into the room carrying a folder full of papers. "Hey, Aly. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hi, Daddy," said Alyson. She started calling Alvin Dad. Although she missed Simon, Alyson had taken the news very well. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, my meeting didn't take as long as I thought it would," said Alvin. He smiled at Alyson.

"Alright Miss Alyson. It's time to go," said the nurse. "The doctor is waiting for you."

Alyson nodded. She reached for Alvin's hand. "Promise me you'll call Aunt Eleanor."

"I will," said Alvin. He stood there with Brittany and watched as their daughter was wheeled away. They went into the waiting room.

"So, umm...what was your meeting about?" asked Brittany.

"I went to see my lawyer," said Alvin.

"Oh, my God. Elle, doesn't want a divorce does she?"

"No. She's still upset, but Eleanor is a forgiving person. I think we can work things out."

"Then why'd you need to see your lawyer?" asked Brittany.

Alvin handed her the folder. "I want to share custody of Alyson."

Brittany just stared at Alvin. "You don't have to go trough the courts. I'll let you see her whenever you want."

"I know that, but this way it's legal," said Alvin. "Now, that I know she's mine, I'm going to make sure no one can take her away from me."

Brittany smiled. "I suppose I'll have to have her birth certificate changed. It has Simon as her father."

"I feel so awful about how all this came to be. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No. I went home yesterday to shower and change clothes. Some of his things were gone."

"I'm so sorry, Brittany."

"Don't be. This is my fault. I should have told you sooner."

"Would that have changed anything?" asked Alvin. "I would have never left Eleanor."

"This whole thing is just messed up."

Alvin put his arm around Brittany. "It's going to work out."

"I hope so," said Brittany.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go keep my promise to Alyson," said Alvin. He went outside to call Eleanor. He heard her cell phone ringing behind him. He turn around . "Hello, Eleanor."

"Hi, Alvin," said Eleanor. "Can we talk?"

Alvin nodded. He and Eleanor walked down the walkway outside the hospital. "Where are Charity and Stacey?"

"Dave is watching them," said Eleanor. She stopped and kissed Alvin passionately.

"What's that for?" asked Alvin.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. It's just...I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but I decided that the past is the past. You are my husband and I love you so very much," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't love you then. We fought constantly and..."

"And I was a drunk who didn't deserve your love and patience," said Alvin.

Eleanor smiled weakly. "You did come home drunk an awful lot."

"I shouldn't have done that," said Alvin. "I put whiskey ahead of you in my life and that was wrong."

"That's our past," said Eleanor.

"We have a bright future," said Alvin. He smiled at Eleanor. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I had a few tests taken earlier today," said Eleanor. "I got the results back."

"Is something wrong?" asked Alvin.

"Well, we're going to have to move," said Eleanor slowly. "Our house isn't big enough."

'Not big...Elle, are you...pregnant?"

"Six weeks," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. "Come on. Let's go tell, Brittany the news."

**000 later 000**

Eleanor, Brittany, and Alvin sat talking until the doctor came back out. He informed them the surgery was a success. Alyson was just waking in recovery, and they go in and see her.

"Hi, Sweetie," said Brittany as she stroked Alyson's arm. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Mom, I'm fine now," groaned Alyson. She smiled at Alvin and Eleanor. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Aunt Eleanor. Did you guys work things out? "

"We did," said Eleanor

"How are you feeling?" asked Alvin.

"Better," said Alyson.

"Thanks to you," said Brittany smiling at Alvin. "I can't thank you enough..."

"Brittany, Alyson is my daughter. I would die for her. For any of my children," said Alvin.

"Dad, can my brother and sisters come visit me today. I want to show Mitchell my scar," said Alyson.

"Sure," said Alvin. "When you've fully recovered I'm going to take you and your brother and sister to Disneyland."

"Cool!" said Alyson.

"Which reminds me," said Alvin looking back at Eleanor. "Honey, do you want to tell Alyson our news?"

"What?" asked Alyson.

Eleanor smiled. "Alyson, you're going to be a big sister. I'm going to have a baby."

"You are? That's awsome!" said Alyson excitedly.

The family smiled and talked. They were happy that Alyson was o.k. and for Eleanor's news. Dave brought the other kids by that afternoon when Alyson had been moved into a room. Dave also brought Brittany's mail with him.

Brittany sifted through the mail. There were several get well cards for Alyson, a few bills, and..."Oh, my goodness."

"What is it, Brittany?" asked Dave.

Brittany thought back to what Simon had said when she visited him the day he was in prison. "Simon's filing for divorce."

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


	9. Dads and Disneyland

**Chapter Nine : A few months after Alyson's operation, Alvin takes the kids out for a special day. Will his children by Eleanor be jealous of Alvin's love for Alyson. Brittany and Simon finally talk...outside the courthouse.**

**000000**

"Yay! We're going to Disneyland!" squealed Stacey as she ran to the car.

Alvin chuckled. He looked back at Eleanor, who is now five months pregnant with triplets. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here?"

"Yes, Alvin," said Eleanor. She kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Jeanette and Jessie are here to keep me and Charity company."

"Come on, Alvin," said Theodore pulling on his oldest brother's arm. He was more excited about going to Disneyland than the kids were.

"Theodore...Honey, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Jeanette.

Theodore smiled. His kissed Jeanette on the lips and bent down to kiss Jessica on the forehead.

"Have a good time," said Eleanor. She waved as her family pulled out of the drive way.

"Well, I feel good knowing that your kids will be babysitting my husband," laughed Jeanette.

Eleanor smiled. "Come on, let's go inside."

**000 at Disneyland 000**

"I want to ride the Teacups," said Vivian.

"No! The Dumbo ride," said Stacey.

"I want to ride Splash Mountain," said Mitchell.

"Ok," said Alvin. "Everyone will get a chance to choose. Since the Teacup ride is right here we'll do that first."

Vivian stuck her tongue out at her siblings, who rolled their eyes.

"Not all of us can fit in one tea cup," said Theodore.

"Two or three to a cup is the best way," said Vivian. "I want to ride with Uncle Theodore!"

"I want to ride with Dad," said Alyson linking arms with Alvin.

"But I want to ride with Daddy," whined Stacey.

"You can ride with us," said Alvin. He took Stacey by the hand and led her to the ride.

Maggie and Mitchell walked behind their family.

"Alyson is taking to Dad well," said Mitchell. He crossed his arms.

"Aly has always been close to Dad," said Maggie.

"Yeah, when he was Uncle Alvin," said Mitchell.

"Are you jealous?" asked Maggie.

"No," said Mitchell. "This is just going to take some time to get use to."

Alyson stuck by Alvin the entire day. Every ride they went on she sat next to him. Stacey knew Alyson was her sister, but didn't understand why she had to share her Daddy.

**000 back at Eleanor's house 000**

"That was Alvin. They're about to stop for lunch," said Eleanor hanging up her cell phone. "Theodore says he loves you."

"Theodore couldn't talk to me?" asked Jeanette.

"He and the kids were getting their picture taken with Mickey Mouse," said Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled. "I hope Brittany and Simon's meeting is going well."

"Me too," said Jeanette. She sat Jessica on the floor next to Charity. "At least there won't be a custody battle. Does Alyson miss Simon?"

"Brittany says she asks about him every now and then, but when she's here she's focused on Alvin being her dad."

"How are things with you and Alvin? Is it weird knowing he fathered your niece?"

"I was upset at first, but I love Alvin. I love Alyson too."

"That's good. I don't know how I'd handle a situation like that," said Jeanette.

"It was a lot easier to forgive Alvin when I found out I was pregnant again," said Eleanor. "It reminded me that he is my husband and the father of my children. I can't hate him because of something that happened in his past."

"You're a good person Eleanor. I know why Alvin chose you to be his wife," said Jeanette.

Eleanor smiled. When she and Alvin first got married some of their friends had said that Alvin only married Eleanor so he could have a wife and run around getting drunk, having sex with other women, and know meek little Elle wouldn't say a word. Eleanor knew that wasn't true. She loved Alvin and he loved her.

**000 at the courthouse 000**

Brittany and Simon didn't make eye contact during the trial. It didn't take long. All Simon asked for in the settlement was his car. Brittany got the house and everything else. After all the papers were singed Simon and Brittany went outside.

"Congratulations! You are no longer my burden," said Simon. He took a silver flask out of his pocket and took a drink.

Brittany closed her eyes. She knew what was in the flask. "Are...are you ok to drive home?"

"I'm not drunk," said Simon. He took another drink and glared at Brittany. "Since when do you care about me?"

"Oh, Simon. I do care about you."

"Not enough to be honest with me."

"If I had told you the truth you would have left me!"

"It wouldn't be this bitter between us. You've destroyed my life, Brittany. Everything that was so precious to me you've taken away."

"I'm sorry, Simon."

"Good-bye, Brittany," said Simon. He got into his car and left.

Brittany stood there for a minute. She still loved Simon, but couldn't blame him for being so angry. All she could do now was move on, but that was easier said than done.

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


	10. Brothers and Sisters

**Chapter Ten : Simon deals with life without Brittany and Alyson. Eleanor and Alvin welcome their triplets. Vivian can no longer hide her jealousy toward Alyson.**

**000000**

It was late, almost midnight when Simon came into the bar. He really wasn't over the night before, but needed a drink.

"What can I do ya for? asked the bartender.

"Give me a shot of whiskey." Simon told the bartender.

The bartender gave Simon his drink without question.

Simon quickly downed the shot and ordered another. He'd tried to stop drinking once before, but that failed. _"I can't believe...my own brother. Alvin has been ruining my life since we were kids." _Simon wasn't well mentally. He was so obsessed with Alvin, Brittany, and Alyson. _"Alyson...My Alyson. How dare he take her away from me." _Simon had even considered paying someone to kill Alvin and Brittany, but he couldn't do that to Eleanor. She was so kind and loving. She knew how being lied to by the person you've vowed to honor feels.

"Give me another," said Simon. He was already starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. Simon downed the next shot. "Another."

"I really think you've had..."

"Another!"

The bartender was reluctant, but did what Simon asked him. He watched Simon down shot after shot. "I take it you're going trough a tough time."

Simon's vision was starting to blur, but he stared in the bartenders general direction. "Gi...give me another shot."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you," said the bartender.

"My brother knocked up my wi...wife nine years ago," said Simon. "I've been raisin' hi...his kid and I didn't know it. Now, give me another shot!"

"Give me your phone first," said the bartender. He took the phone and texted the the first person in Simon's contacts. That was Alvin.

Simon continued drinking. He was wasted by the time Alvin got there.

"What's going on, Si?" asked Alvin.

"Al...vin, what the he...heck are you durin' here?" slurred Simon.

_"Oh, God."_ thought Alvin. "Simon, you're drunk."

"Really? I ne...ever would have guessed," laughed Simon.

"Give me your keys," demanded Alvin.

"No!" snapped Simon. He started to cry. "First you take Bri...ittany and Alyson. Now you want my car."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Simon. I'm going to take you home."

Simon argued with Alvin, but eventually gave him the keys. He couldn't even stand up, so Alvin had to carry Simon to his car. Alvin wondered if this is what Eleanor went through when she had to pick him up.

_* flashback *_

_Alvin leaned against the bar to keep his balance. It was three in the morning and he was still drinking. One of Alvin's friends called Eleanor to come get him._

_"Hey, Baby," said Alvin. He pulled Eleanor into a sloppy kiss._

_"Oh, my God, Alvin," groaned Eleanor. She hissed at him. "You promised me you weren't going to do this again."_

_"I'm s'sorry. Don't be mad, Honey."_

_Eleanor's face turned bright red. She was very embarrassed and on the verge of tears. "Alvin, you promised! You promised that if I said yes..."_

_Alvin shushed Eleanor. "I didn't m...ean to dr...drink s'much, Elle. Don't cry."_

_Eleanor cleared her throat and magaged to smile. "Come on, I'm taking you home."_

_Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanor and balanced against her. "I love you."_

_Eleanor patted the top of Alvin's hand. "I know you do, Alvin"_

_* end flashback *_

Alvin took Simon back to his apartment and took a cab back home. Eleanor had waited up for him.

"Honey, you should be in bed," said Alvin. "You need your rest."

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me," said Eleanor. She kissed Alvin on the cheek as he sat down next to her on the couch. "How was Simon?"

"Wasted," said Alvin. "Now I know how you felt when you had to come pick me up. I am so sorry, Eleanor."

"I thought we'd moved past all that."

"We did, but tonight brought it all back. You are an amazing woman."

"Oh, Alvin. You know, you're pretty amazing yourself," said Eleanor. "You are a wonderful husband and an excelent father. Tonight you proved you're a good brother."

Alvin smiled. "Thanks, Elle."

Eleanor leaned over and kissed Alvin. She pressed her nose to his nose and sighed. "Alvin."

"Yeah?"

"I...I think we need to get to the hospital."

"What?"

"We need to get to the hospital. The babies are coming!"

**000 later 000**

Alvin called Dave to come watch the kids while he and Eleanor were at the hospital. Dave had fallen asleep on the couch, but the kids were wide awake upstairs in Maggie and Alyson's bedroom.

"Oh, I'm so excited," said Alyson.

"Me too," said Maggie. "I'm glad we're getting sisters."

"That's good for you," said Mitchell. "I would love to have a brother. Me and Dad are out numbered."

"Daddy would take our side anyway," said Stacey.

"You know, Father's Day is coming up," said Alyson. "Are we going to put our money together and get Dad something or what do you guys usually do?"

"Stacey and Vivian usually make something, but Mitchell and I have bought something for the past few years," said Maggie. "I guess we could put our money together and get something really nice."

"We could buy him a guitar," said Mitchell.

"Do you have four thousand dollars?" asked Alyson.

"Well, I don't hear you two coming up with suggestions," said Mitchell.

"I want this to be special," said Alyson. "After all, this is my first Father's Day with Dad."

Vivian rolled her eyes. She was sick of Alyson pretending to be her Daddy's little girl. That was her job. Vivian was jealous of the attention Alvin gave Alyson. She didn't understand what was so special about Alyson.

Maggie noticed something was wrong with her little sister. "Are you ok, Viv?"

"I'm fine," said Vivian. She quickly thought up a lie. "I'm just worried about Uncle Simon."

"I am too," said Alyson.

"You should be. After all it's your fault he's this way," said Vivian.

"Excuse me?" asked Alyson. "What do mean it's my fault Unlce Simon is this way?"

"If you hadn't gotten sick then your mom would still be married to him! None of this would have happened," said Vivian.

"But it none of this had happened we wouldn't know Aly is our sister," said Maggie.

"It was better the other way!" snapped Vivian.

"Vivian!" hissed Mitchell.

"Well, it's true," said Vivian. "And anyway you're only here because Dad was drunk that night. He wouldn't have slept with Aunt Brittany if he'd been thinking clearly."

Alyson felt like crying, but she knew Vivian was telling the truth. She was the product of a drunken mistake.

Maggie put her arm around Alyson to comfort her. She glared at Vivian. "What is wrong with you? How dare you talk to your sister like that?"

"No offense 'Mom', but I don't claim Alyson as my sister," said Vivian. She stormed out of the room as Dave came in.

"What's wrong with Vivian?"

"Nothing," said Mitchell. "What's up?"

"Your Dad just called. Your Mom and sisters and doing just fine. I'll take you to see them tomorrow," said Dave. "Try to get some sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight, Grandpa," said Maggie.

After Dave left everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. Alyson moved back to her bed. "Good night, Maggie."

"Night," said Maggie. "If it makes you feel any better, I love having you for a sister."

Alyson sighed and pulled the covers to her chin. "Thanks, Maggs."

**000 at the hospital 000**

Alvin tried to find a comfortable sleeping position in his chair. He wanted to be close to Eleanor, but that came at a price. _"I can't believe they're out of cots."_

Eleanor heard Alvin tossing and turning. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dear."

Eleanor smiled. "Why don't you come sleep on the bed with me?"

"It's too small and I don't want to hurt you."

"Alvin, I've done this four other times. You are not going to hurt me."

Alvin smiled and crawled into be with Eleanor.

"See this isn't so bad," said Eleanor.

"I know," said Alvin. He sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just...Do you ever get the feeling something's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just have the feeling one of my kids is hurt," said Alvin. "I think I'm going to call home."

"Alvin, it's late. The kids are asleep by now."

Before Alvin could say anything the phone rang. Alvin answered it. "Hello...Maggie? Calm down, Sweetie. What's wrong?...What do you mean she's gone?...Are you sure she's not...Alright. It's going to be ok, Sweetheart. Just calm down. I'll be right there.".

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Eleanor.

"I have to go. Alyson ran away from home."

**000000**

**where did Alyson go? will Alvin be able to find here? you'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


	11. Lost Without You

**First things first. Simon wanna be helped me with this chapter so if you don't like it blame him! JK. He does deserve some credit though. ~Thank you so much for helping me. You are a true friend and an amazing writer.~**

**Chapter 11: Alvin and Brittany try to find their daughter. Alyson, Brittany, and Alvin confront Simon.**

**000000**

Alvin paced nervously across the floor as Brittany described Alyson to the police. He was so afraid something was going to happen to Alyson. _"She's so little and alone. She must be scared. I wish I knew where she was going."_

"Here's her picture," said Brittany handing Alyson's last school picture to the officer. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we have everything," said the officer. "We're going to do everything we can to find your daughter."

Alvin shook the policeman's hand and thanked him. As the officer left, Brittany turned to Alvin. "You should go back to the hospital. Elle needs you now. I'll call you if anything happens."

Alvin nodded and went back to the hospital with Eleanor. He updated her on what was happening. Eleanor rubbed the top of Alvin's hand with her thumb and smiled at him. "They are going to find her."

"I know. I'm still worried though," said Alvin. "I wish I knew why she ran away. I really thought Alyson was happy with the way things were working out. I know she misses Simon, but still if something is bothering Alyson she usually talks to me about it. Unless I am the problem then..."

"Alvin, Aly is happy she told me so. She probably just wanted some time to be alone and think," said Eleanor. "You do that sometimes and so does Brittany."

Alvin sat down in a chair next to Eleanor's hospital bed. He gently kissed her hand. "How did someone as calm and wonderful as you fall for me?"

"Well, I just felt sorry for you."

"Oh, really?" laughed Alvin. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Eleanor smiled. "I love you too."

A few minutes later a nurse came in with Alvin and Eleanor's newborn daughters, Hannah, Diane, and Olivia. "Mrs. Seville, it's time for you to nurse them."

Eleanor sighed softly as the nurse handed her one of the tiny bundles. Eleanor smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Hi, Hannah."

Hannah opened her big blue eyes and cooed.

"There we go," said Eleanor as she guided the tiny chipette's mouth to her breasts. "You were hungry, weren't you."

Hannah pulled away and hicupped. Eleanor handed Hannah to Alvin so she could nurse the remaining babies. Alvin held Hannah close to him praying that Alyson would come back safely.

**000 with Alyson 000**

Alyson sighed as she stared up at the tall apartment building. _"Ok, I think Dad said Uncle Simon lives in 114."_ She entered the building and went to Simon's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Simon opened the door. He was still recovering from his hangover. "Alyson? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Alyson.

"Does your mom or...dad know you're here?"

"No. This is my weekend with Dad and he's at the hospital. Aunt Elle just had her babies," said Alyson. "Can I come in, please?"

"Go home," said Simon. "I don't want you here."

"But Uncle Simon, I..."

Hearing Alyson call him 'Uncle Simon' was the final straw. Rage surged through Simon's body. Without thinking he slapped the chipette he once called 'daughter'. When Alyson fell to the ground, Simon realized what he had done. He carried Alyson into the apartment and placed her on the couch. He went to his refrigerator and got a bottle vodka out. He began drinking, as he picked up the phone to call Brittany.

**000 at Brittany's house 000**

Brittany quickly answered her ringing cell phone. She didn't even look to see who it was. Brittany just prayed it was someone with information about Alyson. "Hello?"

"Hey Brittany," said the voice on the other end.

Brittany recognized it was Simon and was angry. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know your daughter is at my house. I sugesst you come get her."

"Aly is with you? Oh, my God! Is she alright?"

"She's fine," said Simon. "Just come get her."

Brittany hung up the phone with Simon and called Alvin. He didn't answer so she left a message. Brittany quickly left for Simon's apartment. As she walked up to his door her only thoughts were of getting Alyson back. Simon answered the door before Brittany could knock. The smell of alcohol was almost unbarable. Brittany looked at her drunken ex-husband in disgust.

Simon smirked. "Like what you see?"

Brittany rolled here eyes. "Where's my daugther."

"No hel...lloooo for the man you spented the past nine years of your life wit?" slurred Simon.

"You mean for the man that abandoned me?"

"Aw, com'on, Britt. Whatdidya want me t'do? You stupid whore! You lied to me!"

"I am so sorry, Simon!" said Brittany. "I don't know why you can't forgive us. Eleanor did."

"Eleanor is a wonderful woman," said Simon. He put the vodka bottle to his lips and began drinking again. This was his third vodka since he'd called Brittany to come over. Simon sighed and continued. "Alvin doesn't deserve her."

"Simon, where's Alyson. I need to go," said Brittany.

"She's on the couch," said Simon.

As Brittany walked further into the apartment, Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Brittany pulled away and slapped Simon. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't tell Alvin no," said Simon. Shaking Brittany he asked,. "Why didn't you tell Alvin no?"

"Simon, I've told you. I...I wasn't thinking that night. I...I'm so...so sorry I h...hurt you," said Brittany tearfully. "I...I do love you so much."

Simon wrapped his hands around Brittany's neck. "Do you love me?"

Brittany gasped. "Si...Simon. I...I can't br..."

Just as Brittany was starting to black out Alvin came to the door that had been left open. He gabbed Simon's shirt and pulled him off of Brittany.

"What the heck are you doing, Simon?" asked Alvin. He looked at Brittany. "Are you ok?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm fine."

Alvin walked over to the couch and picked Alyson up. He notice the bruise on her face. Alvin had shown Simon mercy many times, but this he couldn't ignore. He turned to Simon. "Did you hit my daughter?"

"What if I did?" asked Simon with a laugh.

That was the final straw for Alvin. He placed Alyson back on the couch and lunged at Simon. "YOU DIRTY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY DAUGHTER!"

Alvin delivered a swift and powerful right hook to Simon's jaw. At the same time, he dealt another crushing blow to Simon's gut. Alvin continued hitting his brother in the face and stomach until Brittany cried out, "ALVIN! Please stop! You're going to kill him."

Alvin looked over at Brittany, who was sitting on the couch with Alyson. Alyson was starting to wake up. She looked up at Brittany and moaned. "Mom? Wh...what happened?"

Alvin slammed Simon against the wall. "If you ever hurt Alyson or any of my childlren ever again I swear I will kill you."

Simon gasped as Alvin let of of his shirt. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Alvin ushered Brittany and Alyson out slamming the door behind him. He walked them to Brittany's car. He kissed Alyson's forehead. "Promise me you'll never run away again."

"Daddy, was I a mistake?" asked Alyson.

"A mistake? What do you mean?"

Alyson sighed. "Vivie said I was your drunken mistake. I know she's right."

"Sweetheart, you are far from a mistake. Yes, it's true that I was very drunk and didn't intend to get your mother pregnant, but I wouldn't take it back. I love you too much."

Alyson smiled and hugged Alvin. "I love you too, Daddy."

"You go on home with your mom. I'm going to the hospital with Aunt Eleanor," said Alvin. "You can come visit tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night," said Alyson as she got into the car.

Brittany smiled at Alvin. "Thank you, Alvin."

Alvin smiled. "Next time send smoke signals. I would have never let you come here alone."

"I wasn't talking about that. Although I'm grateful you saved my life." said Brittany. "I mean, thank you for Alyson. I don't think I've ever told you that. I love her so much and I don't know what I'd do without her...or you."

"I feel the same way," said Alvin. He suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking about the situation. "Um...good night, Brittany."

"Good night, Alvin," said Brittany as she got into her car.

Alvin got into his car and headed back to the hospital. Both he and Brittany were thanking God Alyson was safe, and praying Simon would get better.

**000000**

**Well, there it is. It took me long enough to write! I'm kind of sad this chapter is over though. I had fun writing it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


	12. We're Family

**Chapter 12: It's the one year anniversary of Alyson's surgery. Alyson enjoys a weekend with her dad's family, and has a sweet moment talking with Eleanor.**

**000000**

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Mitchell. He plunged into the pool sending a wave of water splashing onto Vivian.

"MITCHELL!" shrieked Vivian.

"You rang?" asked Mitchell with as slight smirk as swam to the edge of the pool.

Vivian glared at him. "You got me wet!"

"Nice aim," laughed Stacey, giving Mitchell a high-five.

"Viv, we are outside by a pool," said Maggie, who was floating on a nearby inflatable raft with Charity. "If you don't want to get wet go inside."

Vivian huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back onto the cushioned lawn chair.

Just then Alvin came out of the house carrying Hannah and Olivia in his arms. Eleanor followed behind him holding Diane. The 2-month-old chipettes were dressed in their bathing suits ready for their first time in the pool. As soon as their little feet hit the water they shivered.

"Burrr, Daddy," said Hannah laying her head against Alvin's chest.

"It's cold, Mommy," said Diane.

Uh-huh," agreed Olivia nodding her head.

"Oh, it just takes some getting use to," said Alvin stroking his youngest daughter's back. He sat on the steps of the pool with Eleanor watching their triplets splashing around.

Suddenly Eleanor leaned over and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "I love you."

Alvin smiled. "I love you too."

Eleanor laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. Sitting with him now, surrounded by their offspring, she couldn't believe there was a time in their marriage she'd considered ending the relationship. She was very much in love with Alvin, and thanked God everyday for him.

"Hey, you guys," shouted Alyson from the other side of the fence. It was her weekend with Alvin, so Brittany had walked her over.

"Bye, Sweetie," said Brittany, hugging Alyson. "Be nice for your father and aunt."

"I will," said Alyson. "Bye, Mom."

"You're welcome to join us, Brittany," said Eleanor, linking arms with Alvin.

"I wish I could, but I have a date I need to get ready for," said Brittany with a smile. She waved. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Aunt Brittany," said Maggie, Mitchell, Vivian, Stacey, and Charity.

Alyson took off her oversized t-shirt revealing a red bathing suit covered in yellow polka dots. She dove into the pool and glided to Alvin and Eleanor. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Aunt Eleanor."

"Hey, Sweetie," said Alvin, pulling Alyson into a hug. He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

Eleanor simply smiled at her niece. Although she loved Alyson as her own, Eleanor was still uncomfortable with the fact Alvin had gone outside their marriage to father this child. She supposed that feeling would always be there, but prayed it would get better.

"Aly," called Maggie, waving her sister over.

Alyson swam over to her siblings. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Maggie, sliding off the raft. She pushed it, with Charity still on it, in the direction of her parents.

"Hey, Aly, we were thinking about talking Mom into letting us make a pizza tonight," said Vivian.

"Sounds like fun," said Alyson. "I love coming here. We always do fun things. My mom and I never cook anything together."

"That's probably a good thing," said Eleanor swimming to the side of the pool where the children were gathered. "I remember trying to teach Brittany how to cook. That was not a fun experience."

"Aunt Eleanor, were you and my mom close when you were little?" asked Alyson.

"Oh, yes," said Eleanor. "We shared everything."

"Apparently," said Mitchell.

Maggie elbowed her brother's stomach and hissed, "Mitchell!"

"What? I'm just saying, Dad was…"

"Why didn't God give you an off switch?" asked Vivian, rolling here eyes.

Mitchell stuck his tongue out as his little sister.

"Mitchell, be nice," warned Eleanor.

:"But Mom, she…."

"Mitchell," warned Alvin from the pool steps.

Mitchell sighed and sank down under the water, away from the awkward situation.

**000 later 000**

Eleanor sat all the ingredients for pizza out on the counter, as Alvin put their youngest daughters in their play pin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Alyson. She was so excited to actually be doing something as a family.

"Just try not to make a mess," said Alvin. "I'm the one who'll be cleaning it up."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. She turned around and flicked flour in his face. "Making a mess is half the fun."

Alvin held back a laugh. "Elle….."

"Yes, dearest husband of mine," replied Eleanor giving Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You just wait. I'm going to get you back," said Alvin. He whispered in Eleanor's ear, "When you least expect it."

Eleanor giggled. "Al-vin."

Maggie cleared her throat. "Hello, your kids are in the room."

Eleanor pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed nervously. "Come on, let's start rolling the dough."

Alvin wiped the flour off his face with a towel and began helping Eleanor with dinner. He enjoyed making the homemade pizza as much as the kids did.

**000 later 000**

It close to midnight and the kids were asleep, or at least they were supposed to be, in their rooms. Alvin and Eleanor were sitting on the couch in the living room making out. Eleanor moaned as Alvin's tongue pressed against her own. Slowly Alvin began to slide his and up Eleanor's night gown.

Eleanor pushed against Alvin's shoulders. "Watch it. I forgot to take my pill this morning."

"Like that's going to stop me," said Alvin, with a devilish smile. He pulled Eleanor into another passionate kiss.

"Alvin," mumbled Eleanor, trying to push Alvin off of her.

Alvin sighed and looked into her eyes. "Don't you want another baby?"

"Well, Alvin, I'm not sure I'm over my last pregnancy. Do you want another baby?"

"I do," said Alvin. "I mean, I know I already have nine, but one more couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Easy for you to say," said Eleanor. "You've never given birth."

"Please, Elle. Promise me you'll think about it."

"I will."

Alvin sighed and settled back onto the couch. He really did want another child. Ever since the twins first came home from the hospital he wanted to keep having children. He told himself. _"If I can keep her pregnant maybe I can stay sober."_ That wasn't the only reason, but it was the main one. Alvin loved kids and loved being a father, but the fear of falling back into alcoholism was still there.

"Alvin,…..Honey," called Eleanor shaking Alvin's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Elle I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"I'm cold. Can you get me a blanket?"

"Sure, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He got up and went to the hall closet to get one of the quits Miss Miller had made as a wedding present for them. He came back and spread the blanket over his wife.

"Lay down with me," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled and laid down on the couch next to Eleanor. The two snuggled together under the blanket, resting in each other's arms. Alvin stroked Eleanor's long hair and gently kissed her soft cheeks. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Eleanor smiled. "I love you too."

"I know I've told you this over and over, but you are a wonderful woman. I mean, after learning at the truth about Alyson, I would have thought you'd divorced me."

"Alvin, if I didn't divorce you when you were an alcoholic I wouldn't now. Not as much as I love you and Alyson."

Alvin settled back onto the couch and drifted off to sleep. Eleanor sighed as she lay awake in her husband's strong arms. She thought about that night a year ago when Alvin told her about Alyson being his daughter. At first she felt hurt and betrayed, but she quickly forgave him. Some might say she was stupid for doing so, but the truth was Alvin had put her through so much when they first got married that finding out Alyson was Alvin's child was nothing.

"Aunt Eleanor," whispered Alyson as she entered the living room.

"Sure, Sweetie. Is something wrong?" asked Eleanor, sitting up.

"No….Well, not really," said Alyson. She sighed heavily. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I…..I just need someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm here for you, Aly," said Eleanor guiding her niece into the kitchen. "Let's talk over some hot chocolate."

Alyson smiled. "With little marshmallows?"

"You are just like your father. Of course, with little marshmallows," said Eleanor getting two coffee mugs out of the cupboard.

Alyson smiled as the aroma of hot chocolate filled the kitchen. She loved spending time with her aunt. Eleanor was easier to talk to than her mother.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Eleanor, setting the mug in front of Alyson.

"Simon," said Alyson. "I'm worried about him. Is that weird?"

"Not at all," said Eleanor.

"I can't talk to mom about this. She wouldn't understand," said Alyson. "And I'm worried that it might hurt Dad's feelings if he knew I'd been thinking about Simon."

"Your father understands. I think he's worried about Simon too. I know I am."

"Really?"

Eleanor nodded. "I wish things could have turned out differently for him, but most of his problems he brought on himself. He didn't have to get so angry that he'd hurt you or turn to alcohol. "

"Do you think there's a chance that he and mom will get back together?"

"I don't know, Aly. I was raised to believe that nothing is impossible, but I think that might be."

Alyson sighed. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not, but you know, you'll always have your mom, dad, and me to come to."

"Thanks, Aunt Eleanor," said Alyson getting up to hug her aunt. "I love you."

Eleanor hugged Alyson back. "I love you too."

Eleanor and Alyson became friends that night. Alyson enjoyed having someone other than her mother to talk to and Eleanor enjoyed the close relationship with her step-daughter. Eleanor's anger and hurt had been replaced by love and comfort for Alyson. Their family was weird and it was hard to explain to people, but they were a family nonetheless.

**000000**

**So there it is. The last chapter! REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**Oh, if you're wondering what happened to Simon well….you're just going to have to wait until the sequel!**

.


End file.
